


We Meet Again

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Idol Producer Season 2, M/M, There's You in Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Mixnine , Yao Mingming participates in Idol Producer Season 2. Different from Mixnine , Mingming anticipates that his lover from years ago will set his eyes on him again.





	We Meet Again

"Minghao.." Mingming remembered when they were still in Pledis. Minghao didn't know how to speak korean back then. So he just talked to Jun and Mingming. The boy grew up. Mingming sighed , he missed the old times. he didn't even remember why he even left Pledis. Of course the members who left the final debuting group knows the reason why Mingming had to leave. But seeing Minghao for the first time in years is very overwhelming. Yes , he attended concerts of Seventeen but that's all. Standing with the crowd with their Carat bongs , that is all Mingming can do to support his friends. 

Mingming cursed when Minghao's eyes landed on him. He was at the pyramid , where he was sitting. Minghao and Mingming gave each other glances. Oh god , He misses him so much. After the rank evaluation , after he got his grade , he was informed that he got 3 days to learn the new song. He was usually sitting on the corner of the room , trying to memorise the lyrics of the song when he heard the door opened , the trainees must have entered or it was  a camera man. But he didn't expect it to be Xu Minghao.

"Alright. Let's do some stretching before I teach you the dance step by step." His eyes landed on Mingming again , and Mingming almost flipped out. The butterflies , here it go again. Just like years ago. The time when Minghao teaches him how to use nunchucks and Mingming just ends up having bruises , then Minghao will get some ointment. The pain will go away , as long as Minghao is there.

But the pain he experienced from Minghao , he didn't heal them. It didn't go away easily. It was a saturday morning years ago , the trainees were busy practicing , except Junhui and Minghao. Mingming was busy practicing just to impress Minghao on how he improved. But that morning , he knew that Jun confessed his feelings for Minghao , and Minghao said he feels the same way too. Rumors started spreading like wildfire among the trainees , even Jieqiong can't believe that her friends have feelings for each other.

Mingming never liked the feeling of his heart getting broken , Minghao is his first love after all. The pain he felt for a year wasn't easy. He left Pledis because he has some issues that he has to fix in China , then he went back to Korea. Mixnine didn't work out well. He was hoping that Idol Producer will be the one for him. He will debut.

 

Months have passed , Mingming was at the backstage. He saw the Seventeen members. He smiled at them. He also saw Samuel. _They grew up so fast._ Mingming can't think of the time when all seventeen trainees were all together as the staff announces their group name that is Seventeen. He walked towards them , "Hello! I'm Yao Mingming , next will be our debut stage in Idol Hits. Please anticipate for a much mature Mingming." he says in chinese and bowed to them. Seungkwan can't process anything , Vernon was left speechless , the hyung line was smiling. "We meet again Yao Mingming."

"Hello , THE8 Sunbaenim."

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure crap but oh well.


End file.
